Le parole che non ti ho detto
by Naco
Summary: Solo poche parole. Nulla di più...


LE PAROLE CHE NON TI HO DETTO

Non avrei mai creduto che potessi soffrire così tanto. Detto da me poi, che ho provato il dolore di chi resta in vita, il dolore di chi perde un padre quando gli altri ragazzini della tua stessa età giocano per la strada e si succhiano ancora il dito, è veramente il colmo.

E' un dolore potente, che mi distrugge il cuore, mi blocca il respiro, mi intorpidisce le membra e non mi permette neanche di poter restare in piedi. Un dolore quasi fisico, perché ogni vertebra del mio corpo sembra essere stata colpita da un pugnale, che affonda, affonda nella carne, affonda nel mio sangue misto a lacrime salate. Lacrime di quel dolore che mi sta uccidendo lentamente. No, è ancora più forte.

Tu lo hai sempre saputo cosa si prova, vero Goku? Hai sopportato il dolore senza mai fiatare, senza accusarmi di nulla, senza mai farmi comprendere i tuoi sentimenti.

Ma come, come avrei potuto leggere nei tuoi grandi occhi dorati qualcosa che non fosse l'allegria e la gioia di vivere? Oh certo, anche l'affetto, l'adorazione che provavi per me, come quella che io stesso provavo verso il mio maestro.

E invece…

Invece il tuo cuore portava un fardello ancora più grande di quanto avessi mai potuto immaginare, di quanto avessi mai osato pensare. E ora quel fardello l'hai passato a me, razza di stupido, con tutto quello che ne deriva. L'hai lasciato alla persona che volevi proteggere, al tuo sole… a colui che volevi difendere con la tua stessa vita.

Fu quella sera, quella stramaledetta sera che scoprì la verità.

Il vento sferzava violento sulla città, il cielo piangeva come il mio cuore, come il tuo piccolo cuore, Son Goku, come il cuore di Hakkai e di Gojyo. Ma io non me ne accorgevo, troppo egoista per pensare agli altri, troppo presuntuoso per leggere nei tuoi grandi occhioni dorati qualcosa oltre alla fame e alla voglia di vivere, qualcosa di molto più profondo, qualcosa riservato solo a me.

Fu quella maledetta sera che quello youkai ci attaccò. Improvvisamente, spuntato dal nulla della notte, dal silenzio della strada, dai miei incubi peggiori.

Non ho mai avuto problemi a sentire la presenza di uno youkai, dopotutto sono un sanzo, anche se non certo dei più santi, ma quella maledetta pioggia aveva addormentato i miei sensi, ucciso la mia volontà.

Proprio come quel bastardo aveva fatto con il tuo corpo, piccolo Goku, con le tue piccole membra che pochi attimi prima saltellavano gioiose per me, per non farmi affondare nel dolore e nella disperazione e che ora stringevo fra le mie braccia sporche di sangue. Il tuo sangue, il sangue di un innocente bambinetto dagli occhi dorati. Il sangue di una scimmietta eretica che si era sacrificata per me. Per salvare la mia insulsa, misera vita.

Non so bene cosa sia accaduto dopo, frammenti troppo vaghi per poter ricostruire un ricordo, troppo dolorosi per non essere obliati. Ricordo solo le mie urla, mentre stringevo al mio petto il tuo corpo ferito e lacrime, le mie lacrime che bagnavano le mie pallide guance, quelle stesse lacrime che avevo promesso di non versare mai più. Poi un suono, uno sparo, cupo come quella notte senza luna e sangue, tanto altro sangue vermiglio sulle mie mani, il sangue di quel bastardo che in pochi attimi si era portato via la tua vita. E anche la mia.

"Non piangere Sanzo… non me lo merito… Io voglio che tu sia felice… sorridimi Sanzo… vorrei tanto che tu mi sorridessi…"

La tua voce era poco più di un sussurro, ma io la sentì lo stesso.

Piccolo Goku, mai che ti preoccupassi per te stesso, mai che non ti occupassi di me. Non so dove ne trovai la forza, forse in quei grandi occhioni colmi di affetto e tristezza, ma anche di risolutezza, come chi non ha rimpianti e farebbe dieci, cento, mille volte quello che ha fatto, se davvero servisse a qualcosa.

Le mie labbra si incurvarono in un sorriso. Un sorriso in cui ho cercato di confessarti tutto l'affetto che provavo per te, tutto il calore che non ho mai saputo darti. Non so se ci fossi riuscito. Non lo saprò mai.

Eppure tu mi sorridesti, un sorriso radioso come il sole, colmo di amore e di dolcezza, mentre la vita abbandonava le tue guance colorate, i tuoi occhi si chiudevano per sempre e le tue labbra si suggellavano in quel sorriso eterno.

… mai più voci che mi chiamano insistentemente per qualunque sciocchezza,

mai più occhi dorati che mi fissano in contemplazione,

mai più colpi di harisen che si fiondano su una testolina bruna,

mai più scimmie da salvare dai guai,

mai più battibecchi da calmare,

mai più tavole devastate…

Non servirono parole, bastava quel sorriso dipinto su quelle ormai pallide labbra a farmi comprendere la verità, a donarmi la consapevolezza del fardello che mi stavi lasciando.

Il fardello di un amore mai avuto, di un calore mai provato, di labbra mai baciate, di braccia che mai ti hanno cinto, di desideri che mai sono stati realizzati. E che non lo saranno mai.

"Amare porta la felicità." Sentì dire una volta da qualcuno. Un cazzo. Chi ha detto una cosa del genere non capiva un cazzo.

Ma ormai è troppo tardi.

Troppo tardi per dirti che anche io ti volevo bene, stupida scimmia.

Troppo tardi per dirti che ho bisogno di te, ho bisogno dei tuoi sorrisi, della tua allegria, della tua gioia di vivere.

Troppo tardi per dirti che non avrei mai voluto perderti, che mi mancherai.

Troppo tardi per dirti che per me eri il sole… il mio piccolo sole…

Troppo tardi per dirti quelle parole che avevi tutto il diritto di sentirti dire… e che io, testardo, stupido egoista non ti ho mai detto.

"Aishiteru, baka saru…"

OWARI

NdNaco chan: non chiedetemi da dove me ne sia uscita, non lo so nemmeno io! Ieri sera, mentre stavo ascoltando "Infinity", all'improvviso ho provato una strana tristezza, mista a malinconia. E' stata una sensazione così forte che mi sono messa davanti alla tastiera e…. eccone il risultato.

Perdonate la drammaticità della storia e spero che vi piaccia comunque. Mi raccomando commentate e soprattutto… non uccidetemi!


End file.
